runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
UnEx:Zaros' Pet Graveyard
In the Second Major Part in the lives of The Runescape Gods of Gielinor, Zammy betrayed Zaros and led an army against him. The followers of the Dark Lord and the Empty Lord fought and killed many people in horrible, painful ways. Ha, ha, ha. Anyhow... Zammy stabbed Zaros with the Armadyl stick and became a god and nearly destroying Zaros. Zammy was still afraid of the power Zaros could have and imprisoned the souls of his Necromancers in here... sort of. But... Zaros had a lot of pets too. So Zammy put their souls in here. Zaros' Pet Graveyard is a dungeon in the evil wilderness. It has the souls and zombies of Zaros' pets, that you can battle. There are also non-attackable NPCs like Zaros' pet parrot who can talk to you. History Zaros' Pet Graveyard wasn't always a graveyard. It was a place he kept the animals the other gods gave him as presents on his birthday. Eventually he didn't have enough room in his house and didn't have borders so the animals would eat each other. So he made a bunch of different rooms for the pets. They were very loyal to him. In fact, Zaros turned his pet place into a petting zoo with hotdog stands, and many children came to pet the cute little wolves, vultures, and giant Scarabs. However, Zamorak came and took over his army. He was very paranoid, and tried to destroy all followers of Zaros. This included the pets, so Zamorak took the zoo to the Wildy, and killed the pets. He then kept their souls trapped in the zoo, except for some who were saved by Icthlarin. Zamorak was too big of a coward to guard the graveyard, so he sent his minions to guard it. The animals hated the Zamorakians, so they killed all of them. Zamorak was not told of this and he started to party at Zaros' defeat, and drank a lot of wine. Entrance The entrance to the Pet Graveyard is up high in the wilderness. No, higher.. Higher... TOO HIGH! It's actually between the Lava Maze and Red Dragon Isle. Monsters and Places Because Zaros is the Empty Lord all his pets are from other gods as gifts. Most are undead ghosts, revenants, and zombies so Crumble Undead will be effective on them. So it's like the God Wars Dungeon, except better because I say so. First Floor The Shearing Shed (Guthix) The shearing shed is the first place the adventurer goes to. It has a lot of sheep that give wool. *Big Sheep- lvl 30-40. Big Sheep are like normal sheep but bigger and stronger. Both male and female have horns. They drop wool, meat, and bones 100% of the time. It takes a crafting level of 30 to shear them. *Demon Sheep- lvl 60-90- Like the above but more magical. And red. They also have black horns and sharp teeth. They drop demon wool, ash, and meat 100% of the time. It takes a crafting level of 70 to shear them. *Weresheep- lvl 50-100. These have the head of a sheep and the body of a defoemed human with wool. They drop wool and bones 100% of the time and take a crafting level of 95 to shear them. *Boss: Baa Ram Sei- lvl 180- Baa Ram Sei is like a Weresheep, but bigger. You can't shear him. It takes the Sword of Sheep Slaying to shear him. He drops bones, wool, meat and the key to the aviary 100% of the time, and sometimes drops coins, gems, and other stuff. Aviary (Armydal) In order to get inside here you need the bird key. It can be obtained by killing Baa Ram Sei. The boss is Rock and Roll, a two headed Roc. You need to kill it twice bbefore it falls. *Hippogriffin- lvl 70-80- Hippogriffins are are an eagle-horse-lion combination. They are reallly powerful. They drop feathers and bones 100% of the time, and may drop meat and claws *Giant Parrots- lvl 20-30- Like normal parrots but bigger. They drop feathers and bones *Greater Tits- lvl 50-65- These guys attack with songs. They drop feathers and bones *Forkbills- lvl 60-90- These wading birds have a beak shaped like a fork which they use as a weapon. They drop feather, bones after they are killed and may drop their beak. *Phoenixes- lvl 90-120- These are birds that turn into ash when they die. They drop feathers and ashes, and sometimes gems. *Roc and Roll- lvl 130 & 260- Roc and Roll are a brother sister dou. They are also the same creature. As Roc's name suggests he is a Roc. When fighting them, you'll kill Roc first, but then have to fight Roll, which requires the Bow of Bird Bashing, since Roc's spirit would be transfered to her, making her twice as powerful. Roll will drop the Fish Key Fish Tank (Elidinis) The fish tank is a very big area of water. You can stay on land by having the agility to step on stones, but will have to do a lot of swimming. If you don't have swimming gear, it is highly suggested that you stay out of the water. This is a great place for fishing. In order to come here you need the Fish Key which can be obtained by killing the Roc *Mertrolls- lvl 70-200- mertrolls are creatures that are trolls from the waist up, fish from the waist down. They like eating humans, and since Zaros isn't here to tell them to stop, they won't hessitate to eat you. They drop big bones and fish scales *Giant Trout- lvl 45-89- Giant trouts are fish in the water. They are really big. They drop giant trout meat and bones. *Lobstermen- lvl 165-190- Not people who catch lobsters for a living, but creatures who are part-lobster part-human. They are really big, and have large claws. They drop giant lobster shells which can be used to make armor, and lobster meat which can be cooked. *Octopoids- lvl 175-250 Octopoids are octopodes *Serpentine Horror lvl- 374- A big, long, vicious, amphibian. Drops scales, big bones, and the key to the Dog Kennel. Dog Kennel (Seren) Dog Kennel is full of wolves in a green meadow. The biggest wolf is the Big Bad wold, who looks like the other wolves put together. *Desire Wolves- lvl 195-240 Desire Wolves are magical wolves *Bear Wolves- lvl 230-275- Bear Wolves are wolves that are big and stock like bears, but they're still wolves. They drop bones, meat, and fur. *Mushroom Wolves-lvl 120-190 Mushroom Wolves are wolves that are part-mushroom. *Crystal Wolves-lvl 200-243 Crystal Wolves are wolves that are part crystal. They are extremely difficult to kill. *Big Bad Wolf- lvl 453. Cattery (Icthlarin) Pussy of Doom is the boss. You need to kill him NINE TIMES to defeat him! *Giant Cats *Flying Cats *Scorpion Cats *Green Panthers *Boss: Pussy of Doom- lvl 560 Second Floor Formicarium (Scabaras) The Formicarium is an extremely dangerous place. It is very dark, so you'll need lights to see inside. It is home to the Silver Kalphites, a type of insects very closely related to normal Kalphites. The Silver Kalphite King can even breed with the Kalphite Queen. Well, that is until Zamorak squished him with his big boot. *Silver Kalphites Worker *Silver Kalphites Soldier *Boss: Silver Kalphite King- Lvl 603 Cabbage Patch (Brassica Prime) This is the most dangerous place in the Graveyard. It has the most monstrous cabbages in runescape. Don't try to pick these. The Purple Nurple is a ginormous purple cabbage with many different styles of attack. *Cabbage Monsters *Spider Cabbage *Abyssal Cabbage *Purple Nurple- LvL 802 Unattackable NPCs *Gambler Guy - Gambler guy is a guy who makes his living off making bets of sheep racing. Well, until Zammy killed him. Now he is in the graveyard. *Polly Cracker - A parrot in the Aviary. He is very annoying. *Fisherman Joe - A fisherman who was in the fish tank when Zammy killed everyone in the zoo. He died as well Dungeon Items * Sword of Sheep Slaying- The Sword of Sheep slaying is a sword that allows the player to defeat attackable sheep easily. It is the only way to kill Baa Ram Sei. They are obtained by killing sheep for the handle, demon sheep for the blade, and weresheep for the stuff that holds it together. * Bow of Bird Bashing- The Bow of Bird Bashing is a bow with no need for arrows like the Crystal bow, but it doesn't turn into a seed. It is effective for killing birds, like ducks and chickens, and is the only way to defeat Roll. It is obtained by killing hippogriffins for the sinew, Phoenixes for the wood, and a magical thingy can be bought from Polly Cracker. * Flail of Fish Fighting- The flail of Fish Fighting is a mace that is good for killing fish. It can also be used as a fishing rod. It is the only to kill Serpentine Horror. The ball is obtained by killing lobstermen, the chain is obtained by killing octopoids, and the handle is obtained by killing mertrolls * Weapon of Wolf Wiping- This hammer is good for killing wolves and other canines. It is the only way to kill the Big Bad Wolf. * Claws of Cat Killing- These Claws are good for killing felines. If fighting Pussy of Doom, if this weapon causes the final blow, Pussy will die. Other wise he'll come back, and you'll have to kill him again (total 9 times). Map Minigames There are a few Minigames you can play in the dungeons * Sheep Racing - Your character tames a giant sheep and take it to Gambler Guy. When enough players join, the sheep start racing around the circular track of the Shearing Shed. There are obstacles and the character has to move around them. Whoever wins gets a lot of money. Quests *Get me out of here - The Player finds out how to get the souls of the creatures out of the graveyard. Unfortantly, Susie sabotages it, but the player manages to get a familiar of a creature there. More Coming Soon! Category:TRGOG Category:Dungeons Category:Locations